Pretend Love
by saralikeprada
Summary: Callie wants Arizona to pretend to be her lover for the night. But what happens when the so called pretend love pulls them deeper into each other's life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - So this is another sweet edition. It'll be short and probably be wrapped in 8-10 chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this one as I wasn't actually sure about this story but I'm going with it anyway to clear my writer's block.**

* * *

Arizona Robbins stopped and listened, her heart beating wildly. Had she heard an elevator stop? She waited in the gloom of the empty room, but she didn't hear another sound. She was all alone in an executive office at Torres & Forbes, Inc., and it was definitely after hours. The building was deserted.

She squinted into the dim light. Did they call this breaking and entering? Well, entering, anyway — entering gorgeous director of legal services Callie Torres's office when she shouldn't even be on this floor.

"Oh, Teddy," she muttered, half in despair, half in amusement. Her irrepressible sister always managed to put her into sticky situations like this. It happened all the time. Teddy got into messes and Arizona got her out of them.

"Just look for a green folder with a plastic clip at the top," Teddy had told her, anxiously wringing her hands. "If you can manage to bring that folder to me, you'll save my life!"

"And risk losing my own in the process," Arizona murmured after bumping into a sharp corner and bruising her knee. She clicked on the little flashlight she'd brought along and shined the feeble beam around the walls, looking for the filing cabinets. A ray of light fell on a picture of Callie Torres with Addison Forbes, the owner and president of the accounting firm and she paused for a moment, studying it.

The two had been college roommates, from what she'd heard, and they looked like women who had a strong bond of affection between them. They were both tall, dark-haired, and good-looking, but something in Callie appealed to her in an inexplicable way. Something in her eyes, something in the way her plump mouth twisted, something in her face, all told her she didn't trust life to be fair — that she didn't give her heart easily.

But it was silly for her to be thinking that way. She'd seen the woman from a distance, but she didn't know Callie at all. And from what her sister, who had worked as her administrative assistant for a short time, had told her, she was as vain and arrogant as they came. Still, there was something in Callie's eyes.…

A small clicking sound made her jump, but it was just the air-conditioning system coming on and she collected herself. She had to get this done!

Quickly, she moved toward the wooden filing cabinet, hoping the drawers weren't locked. The first drawer pulled open with no problem, but the orderly files didn't include any hint of green. She tried the second drawer, then the third, and finally hit pay dirt. There it was, right at the back behind the tightly packed folders.

She reached out to take it and her fingers actually touched the clip for a fraction of a second. And then a larger, darker hand grabbed hers. Her flashlight went flying and she let out a shriek.

"Looking for something, Teddy?"

The lights came on and the room spun as she whirled. Her gaze rose, taking in the impeccable Italian suit, the crisp white shirt, the short office skirt, the extravagantly sexy shoulders, the smooth, tan skin…and finally stared up into Callie Torres's cool brown gaze.

There was certainly nothing appealing in her eyes now!

* * *

The beautiful intruder had stunning blue eyes and Callie saw the startled look in them change with quick intelligence as she got her bearings.

"Teddy?" she said innocently, blinking at her. "Sorry, I'm not Teddy. You must have the wrong office." And she turned to go, head in the air.

Callie's flash of original anger faded, replaced by a sense of grudging admiration for the intruder 's adorable dimples. But she wasn't about to let her get away with it. Arizona brushed past her, leaving a trail of rose-flavored scent as she moved, but Callie reached out and took possession of her upper arm before she got out the door.

"Nice try," Callie said, pulling her back and speaking in a low voice very near her ear. "But not quite good enough."

Arizona glanced up at her and Callie noted once again that she did look a lot like a certain Teddy Robbins who had worked in this office with her for a couple of months. Where Teddy's beauty had been all flash and no substance, this one had a softer, quieter charm; still, they looked very much alike. Callie had no doubt that had been Teddy's file the intruder had been reaching for. Most likely, she was cut from the same con-artist cloth.

"Who are you?" Callie demanded.

She hesitated, gaze flickering toward the doorway and escape. "I'm not accustomed to giving my name to strangers," Arizona began, but Callie cut her off with a rude oath.

"I just caught you burglarizing my office."

"I was not burglarizing your office," Arizona said indignantly, her eyes shining with offended innocence. "Now please let me go."

"Not so fast," Callie murmured, her gaze trailing down the graceful curve of Arizona's neck and back again.

Her eyes were wary, hiding any emotions behind a calm facade. The thick curls of her blond hair were rebelling against the professional twist she'd tried to tame them with and wiry strands were escaping all around her pretty face.

Despite everything, she had a look Callie liked. For just a moment, she almost felt as though a part of her yearned for something she saw in Arizona. But that was pure fancy and Callie shrugged it away. Sentiments like that didn't fit with her cynical view of relationships. "Yearning" was for chumps.

Still, Callie knew Arizona was more her type than the women she was going to be meeting tonight at the cocktail party her mother had arranged. Lucia Torres wanted her daughter married and she was sparing no expense. She was also forcing Callie to deal with an endless string of eligible yet unappealing women and demanding she choose one to spend her life with. If only more of them looked like this one.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to wait here while I contact Security." Callie reached for the telephone with her free hand. "I'm sure they'll want to notify the police about an intruder in the building."

Arizona caught her breath, her eyes luminous, visions of her job going down the drain creating nightmares in her head. "Please…please don't."

Callie gazed at her coolly. "Give me a reason not to."

She hesitated and Callie shrugged and resumed punching in the number. Mercy wasn't in the cards, no matter how much Arizona's soft curves and pretty face appealed to her.

* * *

 ** _AN - So what do you guys think? Leave me some love okay they truly inspire me to tryna write good._**

 ** _AN - If you have read SS, just know that I'm kind of blank about that story right now! While that story gets a lots of views, it doesn't gets much reviews which is disheartening as I never get to figure out how people feel or what they wanna read or if they're noticing the elements of that story that I really want them notice because they will factor in majorly later. Anyways, I'm not sure how long the block will last. So I'm really sorry for all those who are invested._**

 ** _AN - Meanwhile, enjoy this one._**

 ** _xD Rita_**


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand, stopping her before she'd finished the number. "I'm not an intruder," she insisted. "I…I work here."

Callie cocked a skeptical eyebrow. A face like this...she would have noticed. "Identify yourself."

Taking a deep breath, she met Callie's gaze. "I'm Arizona Robbins. I'm a designer, doing the decorating in the new day care center. I just started this week."

"Ah." Callie replaced the receiver, her dark eyes scanning the scintillating azures. "You're related to Teddy, aren't you?"

Arizona nodded, looking stubborn but resigned. "I know she worked for you."

"For a few weeks, yes." Callie's smile didn't quite reach her eyes. They were still filled with the wary cynicism Arizona had noticed in the picture. "I suppose you were just sightseeing then? Taking a look at where your sister once worked?"

Arizona looked into Callie's face with hope, but immediately saw that she was mocking her. "I've told you who I am. You can see that I'm not a threat to you in any way. Why don't you let me go?"

The fingers that held her arm moved, feeling more like a caress than a punishment. A tiny shiver slithered down Arizona's spine. Suddenly Callie's smile seemed dangerous in a whole new way.

"We're all alone, you know," Callie said softly. "The night cleaning crew hasn't even arrived. Except for Security down on the first floor, there's only you and me."

"That's exactly what's worrying me," Arizona retorted, giving her an impudent frown. "You do have a reputation, you know."

Callie stared at her for a moment, and then she laughed aloud. "I have a reputation," she said, chuckling. "You're the one I caught rifling through my files." She grinned at Arizona. "Are you trying to say we're a pair of reprobates? Birds of a feather?"

Arizona wasn't trying to say anything at all. She was still too busy trying to recover from the stunning effect Callie's laugh had on her nervous system. She was just too sexy for her own good…well, for her good, at any rate. Arizona could see why her sister had been tempted into having an affair with the woman. But that very fact made it doubly imperative that she not do the same.

"Well, don't worry, my fastidious little burglar," Callie said, her laughter dying away. "I'm not attempting a seduction. I'm only considering a little blackmail."

That startled her. "Blackmail?"

"Yes." Her hand slid down to catch hold of Arizona's fingers. "Here's how it works. Do what I want you to do — or go to jail."

She scoffed at Callie. "No one is going to throw me in jail for visiting your office uninvited," she told him, tugging to get her hand free but having no success. "You think not? Even though the local authorities happen to owe me a favor?"

Arizona's shoulders sagged. She knew very well Callie came from a wealthy and influential family and she had no doubt what she said was true. If she wanted her inconvenienced for a while, she would be inconvenienced.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, glaring at Callie.

"Nothing very terrible," Callie said soothingly. "All I need is that you come with me to a party I have to attend tonight."

* * *

Arizona searched her eyes, looking for the catch. "That's it?" Callie's slow smile reappeared. "No. There's one more thing." she raised her fingers to her lips. "You have to pretend to be in love with me," Callie said, just before she kissed them.

You're crazy," Arizona said breathlessly. She could still feel the kiss on her fingers and the area tingled. "I…I can't do that."

"Then you'll go to jail."

Callie finally let go of her fingers and she backed a step away.

"Why?" Arizona asked simply. "Why do you want me to do this?"

"Because I'm about to walk into the lion's den," Callie told her smoothly. "And it occurs to me I could use a shield."

Arizona shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at deciphering riddles. Why don't you just tell me?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough. But first things first," Callie added, looking her up and down. "You'll need to change."

"Sorry," Arizona quipped, tossing her head. "I kind of like me the way I am."

"Your clothes," Callie explained patiently. "The party is at the Cascade. Your skirt and sweater aren't dressy enough." Reaching into a closet at the back of her office, Callie pulled out a dress and held it up for Arizona to see. "What do you think of this? I'll bet it will fit."

She gasped softly. Turquoise silk as soft as gossamer floated over a royal blue sheath with a snug, beaded bodice. Involuntarily, Arizona reached out to touch it. "Oh," she said softly.

"Here. Put it on."

She looked up into Callie's eyes and then her chin lifted rebelliously as she backed away. "I haven't said I would do it yet," she reminded her.

Callie sighed. "You'll look fantastic in this thing and you know it. Certainly it will look better than prison stripes. Come on, Arizona." Her mouth twisted cynically. "Be my love."

Arizona flashed Callie a glare but then bit her lip, thinking. "Tell you what," she said at last. "I'll make you a deal. I'll do it if you promise…" She paused. Should she admit what she'd been after? But Callie probably already had guessed. "If you promise to let me have Teddy's letters."

Callie's eyes were suddenly flat and expressionless as tinted glass. "You mean the contents of the folder you were reaching for?"

Arizona nodded.

Callie looked at her quizzically. "There is only one letter in that folder," she said slowly. "And you don't want to see it. Though I can understand why Teddy might want to get it out of my hands." A wry smile played with the corners of Callie's mouth, but her eyes were cool. "What's the matter? Doesn't she trust me?"

Arizona flushed. "She would like to have her letter back. If you were a gentle woman…"

"But I'm not, so the question is moot." Callie shook her head. "Sorry, Arizona. That folder must stay here in my office. And we need to get to the party."

"But…"

"Get dressed, Arizona," Callie said quietly, touching her cheek with her forefinger, setting off a trail of sensation. "We're late. And I plan to make quite an entrance."

* * *

 ** _AN - So what do you guys think? Jail or party? Also sidebar, this story will have faster updates because as I said this idea has been in my head for a long while now and it just keeps flowing easily._**

 ** _AN - Thank you for the encouragements. Keep the love coming.._**

 ** _XD RITA_**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - So someone asked for longer updates, so here ya go...**

* * *

The Cascade was a swanky private club and Arizona was very glad she'd worn the blue silk dress — though she assumed it must belong to one of Callie's many rumored paramours. Callie had been right — it fit like a glove. And when Arizona had seen the look in Callie's eyes as she came out of the ladies' room all ready to go, she'd felt the kind of thrill she used to get as a kid at the fair when the roller coaster went into a steep dive.

She glanced at Callie as they made their way toward the lobby, noting that Callie looked awfully good herself. Then she had to smile. What a hypocrite she was! After all, if Callie were a troll, Arizona probably would have called her bluff and opted for the cops. But Callie was attractive. In fact, she was downright gorgeous, and here she was, wondering how a small expedition to retrieve her sister's love letters had turned into this.

They hesitated just outside the entrance. Callie had explained that the party was being given for her by her mother, and Arizona was just a little nervous. Mrs. Torres was famous for her philanthropy — and for her tough exterior. A small orchestra was playing a Strauss waltz against a background of the clinking of expensive crystal mixed with light conversation. Arizona shook her head. The party even sounded upper crust.

"Ready?" Callie asked, as Arizona folded her hand into the crook of Callie's arm.

Arizona looked up into her brown eyes and wrinkled her nose. "I don't know," she said impishly. "Pretending to be in love with you won't be easy."

Callie laughed softly and Arizona felt a warm glow spreading deep inside.

Funny, but Callie had been laughing a lot and she found she really liked it. Callie's humor had improved ever since her eyes had lit up at the sight of Arizona all dressed up.

It had been a long time since a woman had looked at her like that. It had been a long time since Arizona had made any attempt to produce that sort of reaction. Her last romance had left her with so much pain, she had pretty much decided relationships weren't worth the risk, and she had dressed accordingly. But Callie was reminding her of what it was like to be admired by an attractive woman — how delicious it could be.

"If we try real hard," Callie said, leaning close so that her warm breath tickled her ear, "I think we can work something out. Practice makes perfect."

Arizona heard the sensual promise in Callie's tone and she spared her a fleeting smile, though a voice inside her was scolding, "You should not be flirting with this woman!" and she knew it was right. But she told herself they were just getting in the right mood for the parts they were about to play. And she almost believed it.

They swept into the room. For a moment, Arizona was blinded by the flash from the chandeliers, but as her vision cleared, she realized they were strolling into a small crowd that parted like the Red Sea at their approach. And then they were standing in front of a tall, regal woman with iron gray hair and proud brown eyes.

"Mother," Callie was saying. "I would like you to meet someone very special. This is Arizona Robbins. She has graciously consented to be my wife."

The woman had to be shocked by the news, but she didn't let it show.

"Well, Calliope," she said softly. "You might have let me know."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Callie told her smoothly.

"Oh, I'm surprised," Mrs. Torres said, fixing Callie with a steely glare. "Surprised and utterly unconvinced."

* * *

Despite her harsh words, Mrs. Torres stretched out a hand and took one of Arizona's.

"Come sit with me, my dear," she said firmly. "I want to get to know you. And I want to hear every detail of your supposed love for our Calliope."

Arizona's heart began to race. She hadn't been prepared for quite this hostile a reception and she looked to Callie for a rescue. Luckily, she obliged.

"Later, Mother," Callie said, just as firmly as her mother had spoken. "Right now, I think Arizona and I should lead the others in a dance."

Arizona noted the look between the two of them and instinct told her she was being thrust into an argument that had been going on long before she arrived. But there was no time for analysis, as Callie was taking her into her arms and she was immediately intoxicated by her clean womanly scent.

'"Calliope..." She breathed out and it immediately deepened the color of Callie's eyes. Callie pulled Arizona closer and started swaying to the romantic music beat. It was like so natural to them, they fit each other perfectly, Callie noticed as her eyes bore much deeper into the soulful azures in front of her.

For a few minutes the rhythm of the music and the power of Callie's body against hers threatened to send her reeling. But Arizona regained her senses slowly, and as she did, she realized they were the only ones dancing, and that all the others had formed a circle around them and were staring intently.

"It's almost all women," she whispered as she looked around the room. "Calliope, what is going on?"

"It's a marriage mart," Callie told her with a grimace. "My mother's idea. She's brought in every eligible woman she could find — daughters of her friends, mostly. I was supposed to pick a bride from among them."

Arizona stared up at her. "You're not serious!"

Callie simply shrugged lightly, as though it was nothing really out of the ordinary. "I have certain responsibilities, according to my mother. One of them is to marry and procreate. Carry on the family name." Her mouth twisted. "Something I have resisted for a good long time. She's almost as disappointed in that as she is in the fact that I went into law instead of medicine."

Arizona let herself relax a little closer to Callie. "Partial to doctors, is she?"

"Definitely. I come from a long line of them."

"I see. So you're a rebel."

"I prefer to see myself as an independent thinker." Callie gave her a quick smile. "But since I failed her there, she thinks I owe her a wife and family. And she is annoyingly proactive about it."

Arizona finally thought she understood. "So that is why we're pretending…."

Callie quickly stopped her words with a kiss and Arizona gasped. It was short, it was over as soon as it started but it left both of them panting.

"Quiet," Callie reminded her with a significant look. "The point about pretending is that you do it secretly."

Then her gaze dropped to Arizona's lips and her eyes darkened. "But to be convincing, we really ought to do more of that kissing," Callie murmured, and immediately followed through on the suggestion.

* * *

This was the pretending part, Arizona reminded herself groggily, yet it was hard to keep that in mind when Callie's mouth was so hot and her tongue was searching for a response from hers. The room faded and all she could concentrate on was the sense of Callie, so intimidating, so strong, and so very delicious. There was nothing gentle in the kiss, it was ferocious from the moment it started, it was all what Callie had imagined it would be from the moment she laid eyes on Arizona. But it was also forbidden, deep down Callie knew if she tasted Arizona once, she would need more, that whatever it is between them isn't just some spark, it's a full blown fire and for the first time in her life, Callie Torres was out of control. With her chest burning with untamed desire Callie drew back just for a millisecond and then descended on Arizona again, lips meeting lips again with a passion that was threatening and consuming at the same time. Callie had never felt this much desire with just a kiss...she needs so much from this.

But all that came to an end as the music died away and those watching crowded closer. A tall, redheaded woman with a superior air was the first to speak.

"Is this true, Callie?" she demanded, stepping forward. "Are you really engaged?"

Callie draped an arm around Arizona's shoulders in a protective gesture. "It's true, Penelope. I'm finally spoken for."

The woman was furious. "I flew all the way out here from Boston for nothing!"

"You poor dear. Your arms must be killing you." A pretty woman in scarlet joined them, giving Callie a grin and the complaining woman an arch look. "And you really ought to go wash those bugs off your teeth, Penny. Such an ugly sight." She pretended to shudder, but all the time she was looking Arizona up and down.

The woman named Penelope retreated, outraged, along with all other 'suitors' who take take it as their cue to let the 'newly engaged' couple alone, but the newcomer stayed, offering her hand to Arizona.

"Hi. I'm Aria. And I must say, you look almost as good in my dress as I do."

"Your dress?" Arizona turned to Callie in alarm, but she was smiling at the woman named Aria with obvious affection. "Meet my kid sister, Arizona," she said. "Sorry about the dress, Aria. It was an emergency situation. I shanghaied her to come to this party and she didn't have time to go home and change."

"You mean, this is your sister's dress?" Arizona was finally getting the picture.

Aria laughed, reading her mind. "You thought it belonged to one of her old girlfriends, didn't you? It's mine. I keep a few items of clothing at Callie's office for the times I'm in town and need a quick change." She patted Arizona's arm. "Don't worry, Arizona. Callie's reputation as a womanizer is highly overrated. I've seen her home with a book to keep her warm many a night and…"

"Aria is quite a little storyteller," Callie interrupted, taking Arizona's arm and maneuvering her away from his sister. "Which reminds me. It's about time to tell some stories to my mother."

"Do I have to?" Arizona dreaded this. "We really didn't plan anything and..."

"Just tell her the truth," Callie said.

She frowned, not sure what Callie meant by that. "What? That we met tonight and fell madly in love?" Arizona asked helplessly.

Callie's soulful brown eyes were hard to read. "Is that the truth?"

Arizona hesitated, not sure if Callie was mocking her, or just teasing. But it was too late to find out as Callie was presenting Arizona to her mother again.

* * *

 ** _AN - So what do you think? Will Lucia be convinced? Or do our girls need to try harder? How will the night end?_**

 ** _AN - this is not a G!P story but I'm planning another G!P story so don't ya guys worry. But this is just a sweet, fiery edition._**

 ** _XD Rita_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN - Mini bonus update because I'm loved all the reviews._**

* * *

Tell me, my dear," Mrs. Torres said as she patted the seat next to where she was sitting signaling for Arizona to sit beside her. "Who are your people?"

Arizona blinked as she sat. "Well, I'm an American, if that's what you mean."

She heard Callie stifle a laugh and knew she had made a faux pas. But Mrs. Torres went on calmly. "No, dear. I'm asking about your family. Your parents. Your grandparents."

"She grew up in a little sod house on the prairie," Callie began in a tremulous voice. "Her father toiled in the fields while her mother…"

"My daughter is quite the comedian," the older woman said tartly. "But I'm sure she will remember her manners soon and let you speak for yourself."

"My father was in the marines," Arizona said quickly, giving Callie a look. "And my mother was a housewife. They were killed in a bombing when my father was stationed at Baghdad, when I was 13. My sister, Teddy, dropped out of school and got a job so that we could stay together. She put me through college." She glanced at Callie again, wondering if she knew that about Teddy. It was the background behind why she felt such a debt to her sister.

"I see," Mrs. Torres was saying, looking slightly stunned. "And where did you attend college?"

"Oh, State, of course. I got a degree in design there."

"State," she echoed faintly, making it sound like something she had found wrapped in greasy newspapers.

"Mother prefers the Ivy Leagues," Callie said, her mouth thin with barely suppressed annoyance. "Or something small and northeastern in the liberal arts." "Calliope!" her mother said warningly.

"In fact, I believe your maid's daughter is going to State, isn't she?" Callie asked. "I hope she turns out as well as Arizona has."

Looking from one to another of these two, Arizona had a sudden flash of insight. Obviously, Callie had spent a lifetime warding off her mother's clumsy attempts to take charge of her life. And after the way Mrs. Torres had treated her, ordinarily Arizona might have felt resentment and gone completely to Callie's side. But looking at the woman who had brought her here, she saw frustration and annoyance, and an underlying sense of guilt that complicated matters.

And looking at her mother, she saw the bitterness, but she also noted the sad bewilderment of a mother who saw the ones she loved best slipping from her in some deep, emotional way. Callie's mother would be the inevitable loser in this fight. For some inexplicable reason, Arizona's heart went out to the woman.

Acting on impulse, she took her hand.

"Mrs. Torres, please don't be upset about this," she told her earnestly. "Our engagement is very new and we are going to need some time to decide if it will stick. Please don't consider this an inexorable march toward the altar at this time. Anything could happen."

Oh, dear. Now she'd done it. She looked at Callie, then her mother, expecting them both to be angry. But Callie was looking baffled and her mother was staring at Arizona as though she weren't quite sure if she were sane or not. Had she blown the whole charade?

* * *

 ** _AN - What's gonna happen next? Will this little slip leave Callie angry with Arizona? Was Arizona right on her part? Let me know how you guys want to see the night end..._**


	5. Chapter 5

The city streets were slick with a cold rain that had fallen an hour or so earlier, and the streetlights were reflected in the puddles that had formed, making for a night almost as full of sparkle as Las Vegas. Callie directed her low sports car according to instructions Arizona gave her, her pace slowing as she realized she didn't really want to take Arizona home yet.

They had stayed until after midnight. Addison Forbes, her bestfriend and old college roommate, had showed up and danced with Arizona and with Aria and the four of them had laughed and talked for a long time.

Some things about Arizona had surprised and intrigued Callie. She just had to remind herself Arizona was the same sort of operator her sister Teddy had turned out to be. Which was the reason she had asked for her help in the first place.

"Do you think in the end your mother believed it?" Arizona asked Callie.

"It doesn't really matter. I think she's finally starting to accept the fact that I'm not marrying anyone, especially not someone she pushes at me."

Arizona was quiet for a moment, then said softly, "She loves you, you know."

Callie glanced at her pretty profile. "Of course she loves me. That's just the problem."

"Be kind to her." Arizona sighed. "You're lucky you have a mother."

Callie didn't answer, but she did insist on accompanying Arizona to her door. As they waited for the elevator to arrive, Arizona turned to Callie and smiled.

"I just want to thank you for this evening."

"Thank me?" Arizona's face looked so lovely in the dim light, Callie found herself wanting to stare, to fix a copy of her picture in her mind forever.

"Yes." Her quick grin looked impish. "I actually had a lovely time, despite all the ups and downs. It's been so long…." Her voice trailed off and her grin faded.

Callie caught the note of pain in her voice and looked at Arizona curiously. "I assume you're not married," she said casually. "Are you dating anyone special?" She hated to admit how closely she was watching Arizona's face for her reaction to that question.

"I'm not dating anyone at all," she said firmly, her chin high. "And I don't plan to. I gave all that up a long time ago."

Turning toward her, Callie couldn't resist touching her cheek. "Who hurt you, Arizona?" she asked softly, searching her blue eyes. "What happened?"

Arizona lowered her gaze, avoiding her scrutiny. "That was a long time ago. It's irrelevant now."

Callie frowned, wondering why she felt such a strong, irrational desire to get revenge for her. The impulse was ridiculous. Arizona wasn't hers. And the elevator had arrived.

"I'm glad you had a good time," Callie told her as she escorted her aboard. "Even though I had to blackmail you into going with me."

She laughed, her mood changing like a summer day. She led Callie off and into a hallway. "Here's my apartment."

"I guess this is it." Callie's smile was lopsided. "Shortest engagement on record."

The urge to kiss her grew in Callie's chest and she started toward her, hungry for another taste of her warmth. Deep down she knew if she started anything with Arizona right now, she wouldn't be able to stop at just a kiss, she would need more, they would need more. Their chemistry was too strong to be tamed down with just a kiss. As the desire grew more powerful, all Callie could think of was throwing caution to the window. But something in the look on Arizona's face, some fear, some warning stopped her.

Looking away, Arizona quickly fumbled for her key and fit it into the door.

"Well, good night," she said brightly, gave Callie one last smile, and disappeared into her apartment.

Callie stood staring at the closed door, uttered a low oath, and finally turned back toward the elevator.

 _She can't allow herself to fall for this woman!_

* * *

Arizona let herself into her apartment with a sigh. She felt like Cinderella coming home from the ball.

"Goodbye Princess," she murmured to herself. "Hello boring old life."

"Arizona?"

"Oh!" She jumped, then saw her sister getting up out of a chair in the darkened living room. "Teds! What are you doing here?" she cried, her hand over her heart.

"Do you have it?" Teddy's gaze raked over her. "Did you get the folder?"

Arizona sighed. "Teddy, I told you I would call you first thing in the morning."

Her sister's eyebrows came together as she realized what her answer was. "That's some dress. I didn't know you had a date tonight."

Date! Arizona groaned silently. And suddenly she realized she couldn't tell Teddy about what had happened. She just couldn't talk about Callie with her.

"Teds, I do have a life," she said, avoiding her sister's gaze and already hating herself for not telling the whole truth. "And as for the folder, no, I wasn't able to get it. I'll have to try again."

Teddy sulked, but it was late and she left soon after. Arizona carefully took off the beautiful dress and got ready for bed, but she lay awake for a long time, mulling over all that had happened.

The time she'd spent in Callie's arms had been magical. She felt the thrill again as she went back over each scene. Callie was a wonderful woman in many ways. If only things were different…

But things were the way they were. She had been in love before. Lauren Boswell had been just as beautiful, just as charming, and she had turned out to be a liar and a cheat. That realization had stunned her, because she considered herself a fairly intelligent woman and she hadn't caught a hint of it on her own. If she could be so wrong once, how could she ever trust her heart?

And then there was Teddy. Everything that was good in her life seemed to have come at her sister's expense. There had been a time when Teddy had given up everything to make Arizona's life easier. She owed her so much. And all Teddy wanted was her love letter to Callie back so that she could put an end to that episode of her life. Instead of getting it back, Arizona had spent a wonderful evening with the woman who was holding on to it.

Why couldn't she tell Teddy the truth? After all, she had been blackmailed into going out with Callie. And it was all Teddy's fault. And yet, here she was, unable to tell her. That should prove to her how impossible it would be to even dream of any sort of relationship developing with Callie.

You've barely known the woman for a few hours, she reminded herself. It was a Cinderella adventure. But you didn't leave any slippers behind, and no prince is going to come looking for you. Grow up!

* * *

No slippers perhaps, but Arizona had forgotten the little flashlight she had used to look for the folder the night before. It was the first thing Callie saw when she went into her office in the morning. She picked it up and stared at it.

Her mind went back over the previous evening. Such a short time ago, and yet somehow things had changed because of it. Callie knew she felt different, had a new sense of restlessness. Was it all because of Arizona? Tossing the flashlight into the air, she caught it handily and smiled, then set off to find her.

Callie finally located Arizona in a conference room she had taken over for her work. The table was covered with sketches, and a half-painted mural sat propped against one wall. Arizona herself was bending over a plan she was editing at her easel.

Arizona jumped up when she saw Callie, her eyes wide, a smudge of blue paint on her nose. Callie looked at the way the sun lit her upturned face and she realized Arizona made her smile for no reason at all.

"Hi," she said, looking down into her blue eyes and holding out the flashlight.

"Hi," Arizona said back, taking the flashlight and murmuring her thanks. "Oh, I dropped the dress at the cleaners on the first floor. Here's the claim ticket for it."

Callie pocketed it and looked around at her work, her attention drawn especially to a long mural with fluffy animals cavorting toward a pond where a cute frog waited for them.

"It's just an idea for the day care center walls," she said. "I'm meeting with Miranda Bailey, the director of human resources, after lunch to give her my thoughts and see how she likes them."

The drawings looked darn cute to Callie. "You seem to know a lot about babies," she said casually, glancing at her sideways.

"I'm thinking of specializing in day care centers and preschools," she admitted.

Callie frowned at her curiously. "You don't have any children of your own. What makes you so interested?"

Arizona shrugged. "That may be why. I don't expect I'll ever have any of my own. Marriage isn't in my plans."

For some reason, that sounded immoral to Callie. Someone as beautiful and downright nice as Arizona should reproduce in kind.

Arizona saw the skepticism in Callie's face and decided to try to make her understand. "I almost got married once," she told her as she untied the apron she wore to protect her sweater and skirt from the paints. "Then when I found out the truth about the woman I thought I was so crazy in love with, I realized I wasn't a very good judge of character. So I doubt I'll risk making a mistake like that again."

Callie frowned, partly to cover up the fact that just watching her take off an apron was giving her a bit of a buzz. "That seems a little simplistic. One bad experience and you sign off on marriage forever?"

She turned and laughed at Callie, pushing her curly mass of blond hair back behind her ear. "Look who's talking! You're the one who's blackmailing people to avoid having to commit. You pretended to be planning to marry me, and you don't even know me."

Suddenly, Callie wanted to kiss her in the worst way. "I know you now," she said, leaning closer, looking at her lush, beautiful mouth.

Arizona shook her head. "You hardly know me at all." Her eyes darkened and she took a step backward. "I may be tougher than you think." She stared at Callie sternly. "Tell me. Have you reconsidered giving me my sister's love letter?"

* * *

 ** _AN - so what do you guys think? Should Arizona be a bit lenient towards Callie? How long will Callie be able to reel her emotions in? Should Callie just take the easy 'blackmail Arizona into bed' route instead?_**

 ** _AN - thank you for all the wonderful, wonderful reviews! Yep another fic is just around the corner and maybe a SS update...maybe!_**


	6. Chapter 6

" ** _Tell me. Have you reconsidered giving me my sister's love letter?"_**

* * *

"Love letter?" Callie's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Who said it was a love letter?"

Arizona blinked, startled by her reaction. "What else could it be?"

Callie snorted, turning from her. "What your sister and I had together could hardly be called an affair of the heart."

Of course. Arizona knew that. Callie Torres didn't have love affairs. She had sexual encounters. That was what everyone said.

Suddenly she felt a surge of sympathy for a woman who couldn't find someone to love. Reaching out, she put her hand on Callie's arm and looked up into her face.

"Has your heart ever been touched in any meaningful way?" she asked Callie softly.

Callie's mouth hardened and so did her gaze. "Sure."

Arizona searched in the shadows of her brown pools. "I don't believe you."

Callie's own hand covered Arizona's, lacing fingers. "Then I'll prove it to you," she said huskily, and she leaned toward her again.

This time Arizona couldn't move. Frozen to her spot, she closed her eyes and felt Callie's mouth come down on hers, felt her own lips part on it own accord to accept hers, felt Callie slide inside her, felt the urge to melt against her, hold her close, hold her dear.

But it was all a sham and Arizona knew it. Balling her hands into fists, she shoved hard and pulled herself away from Callie.

"That's not your heart," Arizona said a bit breathlessly, staring up into Callie's dark face. "That's your libido." She licked her lips, trying to deny her own reaction to Callie's seduction but her hands were trembling. "Besides, the blackmailing period is over," Arizona insisted. "I don't have to pretend to love you anymore. And you don't have to pretend to love me."

Their gazes met and locked but in seconds, the spell was broken. The door swung open and six people streamed into the room.

"Oh, there they are!" one of them called out.

Maggie Pierce, Addison Forbes's assistant, was leading the group. She'd become quite friendly with Arizona over the past week or so.

"Hey!" she cried. "Your secret is out. It's all over the office. Congratulations, you two!"

They looked at the newcomers, slowly realizing what was going on. Obviously, someone who had been at the party the night before had spilled the beans.

"I didn't even know you knew each other!" said April Kepner, a secretary at the firm.

"This is so great," Maggie said, smiling at them. "Have you set the date yet?"

Arizona tried to smile back. This had to be countered right away, but she wasn't sure how to do it. "Well, not exactly," she said. She turned to Callie, waiting to let her do the explaining.

Callie hesitated, gave her a hapless smile, took Arizona's hand, and held it tightly against her chest.

"We're thinking about June," Callie said brightly. "Or maybe a Christmas wedding, if we just can't wait."

"What?" Arizona said with a gasp, but her exclamation was drowned out by the general cries of celebration and well-wishing from the others.

* * *

Callie put an arm around Arizona's shoulders and pulled her close, but she did give her an apologetic look. All she got from Arizona was a glare of outrage in return.

"How did this happen?" she asked Callie fiercely, pulling away from her embrace as the others began to file happily from the room.

"I didn't say a word to anyone," Callie protested. "But Addison was there last night. And my sister, Aria, is good friends with Meredith Grey, the Benefits Manager…."

"I guess we should have known it would get out," Arizona admitted. "But you didn't have to compound the problem the way you did!"

Callie hesitated, looking just a little sheepish. Not knowing why she did what she did.

"Well, actually…one of the reasons I was looking for you was to ask if you would mind carrying on this pretense a little longer."

"So it is 'ask' now. No more blackmailing? Arizona looked at Callie quizzically. "Why?"

"Well, you see…" Callie coughed awkwardly. Scratching the back of her neck and looking down like a little girl who has been caught stealing. Arizona found it extremely adorable.

"My father heard about it and he's coming to town just to meet you."

"Your father?"

From what Arizona had heard Carlos Torres was more likely to be on a jet flying to an international medical symposium or advising foreign governments on how to manage their health care than to be in Chicago with his family.

"My mother is planning a dinner party next Friday night to introduce you to him, and to the rest of our family." Callie smile was engaging, as usual. "Will you come?"

Arizona shook her head in disbelief, the push and pull of wishes and fears tearing apart her confidence. She was dangerously attracted to this woman. The longer they stayed together, the harder it was going to be when they had to part at last.

"Calliope, what's the point?" she asked her worriedly.

Callie looked at her and scratched her head in an uncharacteristic way. "I don't know..." she said, and her sincerity was obvious. Her dark eyes softened with something that looked an awful lot like affection. "But I want you there. And it's making everyone so damn happy."

"Including you?" Arizona asked softly, more in wonder than in exasperation.

Callie nodded slowly, looking puzzled, as though she couldn't figure it out herself.

Arizona was going. Of course she was going. What else could she do?

'Oh, stop playing the tragic heroine', a voice inside her chided. You know you want to go. You know you want to be with Callie Torres every minute you can.

And that was true. Still, she knew she ought to be resisting all of this.

She was falling in love again. Falling in love with a womanizer who didn't know what love meant. How crazy was that?

* * *

 ** _AN - Is Arizona reading Callie wrong? How will dinner at the Torres Mansion will play out? Isn't that's like walking into a Hawk's nest?_**

 ** _AN - Thank you for the awesome reviews. Make your pick - which fic do you guys want me to update next , this one or TCB or SS? I'll go with the audience vote._**

 ** _xO Rita_**


	7. Chapter 7

The Torres mansion was just as impressive as Arizona had imagined it would be, and yet it had a homey, lived-in quality that surprised her. Even the help was friendly and accommodating, more like family members than servants.

She was nervous, clinging to Callie's arm as she escorted Arizona into her family home. What was she doing here? It was a little hard to say for sure.

The past few days had been like a dream. Everyone thought she was engaged to Callie, and Callie had fulfilled expectations by staying near her most of the time at work.

At first she'd thought the whole thing was ridiculous, but as time went on, Arizona had to admit, she'd grown to like it. A lot. They had coffee together in the morning, looking over the newspaper and schedules for the day. They went out to long lunches, eating in lovely restaurants with views of the lake or of the Magnificent Mile. They held hands and gave each other significant looks and even stole a kiss or two in the hallways.

It was almost as good as being in love. Almost. The dream had an abrupt wake-up every evening. She couldn't allow Callie to visit her apartment and Arizona avoided going out with her, as well. She hadn't found a way to tell Teddy about what was going on, and until she got up the courage to do that, she couldn't risk her sister finding out on her own. And the guilt from that was eating away at her.

Arizona had tried to reconstruct those old conversations with her sister from a few months before. What had Teddy said exactly? She'd been hired as a temporary worker while Callie's administrative assistant was on maternity leave. Arizona remembered how excited Teddy had been, how she'd raved about her new boss. Arizona had been so happy for her because her work history had been spotty at best, filled with disappointments and unfair treatment. It looked as though she'd finally found her niche, and when Teddy began to hint that the boss was doing more than just flirting with her, she'd worried, afraid her sister was falling into the same old trap she'd fallen into before.

Suddenly, the job was out the window and Teddy was in the depths of despair once again, telling Arizona that her heart was broken, that Callie had turned out to be just another rat in a whole long line of rodents in her life.

When Teddy told her about the love letters Callie was keeping as a way to manipulate her, Arizona had been outraged. She'd wanted to confront Callie right then and there. Teddy had taken another job right away but she hated it and she'd been strangely obsessed with the letters, as though she couldn't get her life back on track until she got hold of them and had them destroyed.

So when Arizona had been assigned to do the planning on the day care centre at Torres and Forbes, she'd promised her sister she would get those letters back for her, one way or another.

Callie had told her there was only one letter, which had made her wonder. Still, Callie had shown a propensity to using blackmail to get her way, hadn't she? That seemed to fit with the rest of the story.

She looked up at Callie now as she led her into her family estate and wondered if she could really be the same woman who had treated her sister so badly. Catching her gaze, Callie smiled and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. Arizona's lips tingled, but a small circle of dread began to grow in her chest. She was very much afraid she was, once again, in love with the wrong woman.

* * *

Rich people were supposed to be snooty. But someone forgot to tell the Torress. The entire family couldn't have been nicer to Arizona.

She was a bit intimidated at first. There were just so many of them, and she wasn't used to large families. She was introduced to so many people, she quickly lost track of who was who.

But she would never forget Callie's father, who looked like an older, male-ish version of her daughter, though a little thicker, a little gruffer. He'd greeted Arizona with a long look and then a big hug, and when he drew back, she thought she saw tears in his eyes.

When dinner was served, Arizona found herself sitting at a long table that had been set up on an enclosed terrace and looking up and down at all the aunts and uncles and nieces and nephews and at Callie and her sister and mother and father.… And felt uncharacteristically tongue-tied.

They were all so noisy! It wasn't at all what she'd expected. There was nothing upper-crust and formal about this bunch. Even Mrs. Torres seemed to have loosened up. The jokes were flying and Callie was the object of more than his share of them.

She looked at Callie, studied her for a moment. Her beautiful face was tanned and lean and her nose classical in profile. Arizona liked the humorous gleam in her dark eyes, liked the way Callie's strong fingers held the stem of her wineglass, liked the way her collar opened to her blossoming chest. A rush of pride filled Arizona. She was proud to be engaged to this woman.

But wait. That wasn't right! They weren't really engaged at all. Grabbing her water glass, Arizona took a deep swallow and cleared her mind. This was just getting too confusing.

"Everyone is being so nice to me," she said to Aria after dinner as they sat watching the younger children performing a very funny lip synch routine.

"Of course they are," Aria said with a laugh. "You're the girl who finally caught Callie and turned her into a human being. The woman has been resisting this for years. Most of us thought it would never happen. We should erect a statue for you in the rose garden." She grinned. "Who knows? Mother may be commissioning one as we speak."

Arizona studied Aria's face, realizing that Callie hadn't confided in her sister any more than she had confided in hers. Were she and Callie the only people in the world who knew that this was all a hoax?

"Everyone has noticed how much happier Callie is since she met you," Aria went on airily.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Her old caustic sense of humour has been softened. She and my mother are getting along better. And Callie actually called my father to tell him about you."

"Was that unusual? For him to call your father, I mean."

"Definitely. They've had their moments. And I've always thought that part of Callie's resistance to getting married was because of our parents' relationship. They barely ever see each other, and I know Callie resented that as a kid. She saw how little time a physician had for her family. And once our father got involved in international medicine, he was almost never home again. I'm sure Callie didn't want to end up with a marriage like that."

Arizona turned and looked toward the shadows where Callie was sitting with her father. She had been watching her and their gazes met. Electricity flared between them. She could almost see the arc of sensual fire in the dark. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart began to beat as though a wild bird were trapped in her chest.

Oh, no, she thought. Oh, no!

* * *

 ** _AN - Oh the heart's are racing. They're falling. But this is all pretence right?_**

 ** _AN - Just one or two chapters of this story left. I hope you guys are enjoying this and will stick with me till the end. This will be the first story among my 3 ventures to end. So expect a update soon. Leave me some love._**

 ** _xD Rita._**


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone had gone. Even Callie's parents had gone to bed. But she and Arizona were still in the house, strolling slowly from room to room as Callie showed Arizona everything. She was enchanted. The place was like a palace, only more user-friendly.

Arizona loved the music room, filled with instruments, and the garden room, a porch that had been walled-in with greenhouse panels and grew tomatoes in the winter, along with orchids and flowers of all sorts. There was a fully supplied arts and crafts room and a sewing room and a computer room with printers and scanners.

"I love this place," Arizona said, smiling at Callie as they looked in on the various computers. "It would be perfect for me. Everything I love to do is here."

"If we were married, we could come out here to stay whenever my mother took one of her frequent trips to Europe," Callie told her casually.

Turning, Arizona looked into Callie's face. "You almost talk as though you think we are really going to get married."

Callie looked down into Arizona's eyes. "I've been thinking about it," she said simply.

"You haven't!"

"Yes, I have."

"You know you haven't."

Callie shrugged, her mouth twisted in a wry smile. "It might not be so bad."

Suddenly Arizona was uneasy. "Stop it, Callie. You know this is all pretend."

Callie leaned close, one hand against the doorjamb, the other reaching where her fingers could tangle in her hair.

"It started out as pretend, but I feel a real case of reality coming on," Callie murmured, bending close enough to touch Arizona's ear lobe with the tip of her tongue.

"Callie…" Arizona wanted to push her away, but her hands wouldn't seem to do what she told them to.

"Hmm?"

Callie's breath tickled Arizona's neck, and then her lips were pressed there, making Arizona gasp at the tantalizing sensation. Callie pulled Arizona closer and she melted against her, sighing with the pleasure summoned up by a power that was uniquely Calliope Torres, unable to resist the way her body responded to Callie's.

"If you knew how much of my day is spent dreaming about making love to you," Callie whispered against her cheek, "you'd probably check into a nunnery."

"Callie…" Arizona tried again, but it came out as a whimper as Callie's mouth took hers and her hands slid down Arizona's curves, exploring, sampling, molding her into a mass of trembling urgency.

"Oh," Arizona gasped, shocked at how quickly Callie had taken her from pleasure to sizzling need.

Callie's hand was combing through her silky locks while it was as if her mouth was a hot enticement of what she had to offer. She overtook Arizona's senses and she felt her body respond by melting more into Callie.

Callie tore her mouth and body from Arizona, practically dragging her into her bedroom. Arizona pulled her shirt up and over her head and started to slide out of her tight jeans, bracing her arm on the nightstand as she lifted one foot up.

Callie had been unbuttoning her shirt, but now she stood still with a unbridled raw passion burning in her eyes as she saw Arizona in all her glory. Damn.

Naked except for panties, Arizona held out her hand. Callie took it eagerly and they went to the king sized bed where Callie laid Arizona down and kissed her softly. She got on to the bed and knelt in between Arizona's thighs, leaning down to lick and kiss them from the knee to the top then back again, teasing, making her moan and writhe.

Arizona's red panties were stained darker where her juices were soaking through and there was moisture gathering on the top of her thighs – it was this that Callie aimed for, she licked the wet patches dry and then sucked gently on the soaked fabric, making Arizona moan out loud for the first time. Arizona gripped Callie's head in her thighs, clenching it and urging her to carry on.

Callie continued to lick and suck as Arizona's thighs clenched and relaxed, her hands squeezed and let go and her moans became more persistent. Finally unable to bear it, Callie took off her own panties and then Arizona's and they both stared at each others bodies. Callie was just wearing a white shirt, buttons undone and Arizona thought that she haven't seen a more sexier sight in her life.

Soon Callie's mouth reached Arizona's throbbing pussy again. Arizona couldn't help gently bucking her hips as Callie's tongue slowly licked her, starting from her opening up to the top of her clit. Arizona cried out and knew she would come within seconds if Callie licked her clit again. Callie seemed to sense this, and withdrew her mouth and instead put two fingers in to Arizona's soaking hole. Slowly, Callie moved her fingers in and out, twisting them as they became soaked with Arizona's juices.

Arizona's breathing was coming faster and Callie didn't want her to hold back. She clamped her soft lips down on Arizona's pulsating clit as her fingers spread the pussy lips wide apart. She sucked and licked furiously and within seconds Arizona began to cry out, her hips frantically bucking up and down as her hands clutched Callie's head.

Callie cupped Arizona's pussy as her orgasm subsided. When she felt the pulses stop, she raised herself up and kissed Arizona's mouth passionately.

Bodies melt into each other again and both of them brought each other to multiple releases. Arizona was in a fit of ecstasy, waves of warmth filling her body just as quickly as the shivers, feeling Callie's tongue exploring every part of her and warm lips kissing her body. And as Arizona came again, her head was filled with images of Callie's body – her full ruby lips, her smiling face, her breasts, her body…she was falling. She tried not to. This shouldn't have happened. God how could Arizona let herself fall for Callie's womaniser ways. But she was falling.

"Calliope.." Arizona sighed a few minutes later, as they lay next to each other. Their breathing had regulated again and Callie cuddled into Arizona. Callie closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Arizona's .

"No, Callie!"

Arizona gathered the strength to pull away and this time Callie let her, her eyes dark with passion and hunger that never seems to disappear. They got dressed in record time.

"I'd better go home," Arizona said, turning away and avoiding Callie's gaze.

Callie buttoned her shirt up, leaving the upper few buttons open, her hair was tousled from all the sexual activities. And her eyes held a fire that Arizona thought will consume her one day. Her appearance was unlike her usual classy self but for Arizona this had to be her most beautiful look.

"All right," Callie told Arizona calmly. "I'll take you home."

Reaching out, she cupped Arizona's cheek with her hand.

"But I think you should know that I'm becoming obsessed with you, Arizona," Callie said softly, her eyes glowing in the dim light. "And I know you're not indifferent to me. Sooner or later, we're going to act on those feelings."

* * *

 ** _AN - Ooohhh what will happen when Teddy will find out? That's surely gonna be in next chapter. This shouldn't have happened right? Sex always messes everything up._**

 ** _AN - So I have decided to finish my stories one by one and I hope that's okay. And randomly I have picked up this one to finish first._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonus Update!**_

* * *

Arizona was in love with Callie and she was miserable about it.

The never-ending "shortest engagement on record" had been extended once again. Now that Mrs. Torres had given a party to introduce her to the family members, she was ready to do the same with friends and business associates.

"My mother likes you," Callie told her in explanation.

"Are you sure?" Arizona joked. "How can you tell?"

Mrs. Torres had been kind, in her way. And it was getting easier every time to say yes to things that kept the engagement going — and harder to think of stopping this crazy merry-go-round they'd jumped aboard.

Still, it had to end. And at the same time, Arizona was facing an unhappy truth. The engagement might end, but the way she felt about Callie wouldn't. The way she felt about Callie was so overwhelming, it ate up her day, muscled in on her nights and generally crowded out all other considerations in her life.

Her supposed love for Lauren had been nothing like this. Loving Callie consumed her. She ached to see her and when she saw her, she ached to touch her and when she touched her, she ached for much more.…

And yet, Arizona was wracked with guilt at all times because they were living a lie. And most of all because she was lying to her sister. She'd been "engaged" to Callie for almost three weeks when she finally found the courage to confess. She'd been avoiding Teddy's calls, but this evening she made her way to her sister's apartment, ready to reveal everything and take her punishment.

She dreaded doing it. Although she doubted that Teddy had ever been as in love with Callie as she was herself, yet her sister had claimed Callie first. Arizona had no right to go falling in love with someone her sister liked and still cared for. It made her feel like a rat. And she was afraid that telling was only going to make her feel worse. But it had to be done.

"Teds, I have something I have to tell you," she said without preamble once she'd arrived at her sister's elaborately decorated place. She dropped to sit beside her on the overstuffed couch. Quickly she explained the circumstances, how Callie had caught her, the price she had exacted through blackmail.

"And ever since, I've been sort of…dating Callie."

Arizona looked guardedly into her sister's face, expecting anger, pain, outrage. Instead, she saw the crafty look Teddy had when she was hatching one of her plots.

"Then there's still a chance you could get your hands on my folder," Teddy said hopefully.

Arizona blinked. "Teddy, don't you understand? We're seeing each other. And…and we're getting rather close.""Great." Teddy's mind was on other things. "Then Callie should be happy to give you my folder. Work on her 'Zona."

Arizona sat back and stared at her. "You mean to tell me you don't care? Teddy! I slept with her!"

"About what? Callie?" Teddy made a face. "I think she's an arrogant SOB, but if you like her…" Arizona threw out her hands in exasperation. "I thought you were crazy about Callie Torres."

Teddy shrugged and wrinkled her nose. "Maybe I said something like that once. But I didn't really mean it. I was just trying to get you to see how badly I needed my…my letters back."

She went on talking, devising different scenarios by which Arizona could get this done, but Arizona wasn't listening. She was stunned to find that all her worrying had been for nothing.

So Teddy and Callie had never been an item in any way? Was that the truth? If so, it was a big relief.

And yet, things didn't really add up. There was only one way to get to the bottom of this. She had to see what was in that folder — see it for herself.

* * *

 ** _AN - Oh boy! Just one more chapter to go, which if you guys are nice enough can be dropped this weekend._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_So here's the last one in this edition. Thank you for all the love._**

* * *

Callie looked up with a welcoming smile when Arizona barged into her office early the next morning. She looked so clean and cool in her impeccable wool suit, that Arizona fell in love with her all over again. But Arizona had no time for romance.

"Calliope, I want to see what's in that folder," Arizona said, leaning down on her desk with both hands.

Callie's smile faded. "I don't know that I can let you, Arizona. I made an agreement with your sister…."

"Oh, come on, Callie." Arizona was very near to losing it. "You've embroiled me so deeply into this by now — I think I have a right to see what it's all about."

Callie frowned at her, not saying a word, and Arizona groaned and began to pace the room. "Why don't you just look the other way and let me steal it? Then we'll be done with it."

Callie shook her head, her liquid brown eyes hooded. "I can't do that. That folder is part of a bargain I made with your sister. I need to hold on to it."

"Calliope…." Arizona stopped before her and shook her head, her eyes filled with a tragic appeal.

Looking into those eyes, Callie's resolve melted away. "Okay," she said quietly, opening the file drawer. "Read the letter. But don't take it away." Handing Arizona the folder, Callie turned and left the office, giving her privacy.

Arizona's hand shook as she lifted the folder. Slowly, she opened it and looked at the paper inside. Callie had been telling the truth. It was surely no love letter. One sheet of paper, typed formally — a legal document, signed by Callie and Teddy and witnessed and notarized at the bottom.

Arizona read the first line, then skimmed the rest, trying to get the gist of it quickly. There was something about Teddy admitting guilt, something about Callie holding her to a promise, something about the threat of bringing in the police. A lump rose in Arizona's throat and her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't make out the words any longer. Inside, she felt hollow and very much alone.

She sat for a long time trying to clear her vision enough to read more, but the tears wouldn't stop coming. And then Callie opened the door and leaned in.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Arizona nodded, but Callie had seen the tears and she came to her quickly, gathering her in her arms and rocking her against her chest.

"Hey," Callie said, her voice warm with comfort. "Don't, Arizona. It's okay. It's all taken care of." Callie dropped a kiss on Arizona's nose. "You really didn't know about this, did you?"

"No," Arizona said brokenly. "Explain it, please. I couldn't see well enough to finish reading it."

* * *

Callie held Arizona close, burying her face in her hair and breathing her light, delicious scent. Callie didn't want to explain. She only wanted to make love to this woman who was beginning to mean so much to her again.

"We hired Teddy as a temp," she said at last, stroking Arizona's hair, "because she'd had experience in legal offices and my assistant was out on maternity leave. It turned out your sister wasn't really well suited for this job. I blame myself in that I didn't pick up on that right away and transfer her to another department. I was gone a lot during that period, and she was left on her own too much. And when I got back from one trip, a colleague contacted me and told me Teddy had tried to extort money from him in my name."

Arizona's heart sank and she pulled out of Callie arms and sat back, watching Callie as best she could through her tears. "Oh, Callie!"

"If you like, I can show you the evidence."

"No." Arizona shook her head. It wasn't as if Teddy hadn't been in trouble before. She'd made it a practice to live very close to the edge ever since Arizona could remember. "I believe you."

"At any rate, I didn't want to call the police, so I offered her a deal. If she would leave Torres and Forbes without a fuss, I would get her a position with a friend of mine who does legal aid work with immigrant groups. I got her to agree to work for him for peanuts for eight months, during which time I would be keeping an eye on her, and as long as all went well, I would keep the police out of it."

Arizona winced. "She hates that job."

"I know. That's why she sent you to get the agreement so that she could destroy it and not have the threat of arrest hanging over her any longer. Then she could quit." Callie grinned. "But as I've told her a number of times, this work she's doing is going to benefit her in the long run. It will give her valuable work experience."

Arizona closed her eyes. Callie was a good and decent woman, the best, probably, that she'd ever known. And Arizona herself…she was the one who wasn't good enough for their relationship. She was the liar, the cheat, the one who came from a family who used others instead of treating them like real people with real feelings.

Callie's mother's original instinct had been the right one. Arizona wasn't good enough for her daughter. Her sigh came from deep within her soul. It was time this charade was ended.

Reaching out, she took Callie's hand and looked directly into her liquid brown eyes. "Calliope," she said, a catch in her voice, "our engagement has to end."

Callie stared at her, alarmed. "Why?" she asked softly.

"Because it's a sham." Arizona squeezed her hand tightly. "And I can't face you any longer, knowing what I know now about what Teddy has done."

Callie's face hardened into an emotionless mask. "That has nothing to do with you and me."

"Don't you see? It has everything to do with us." Dropping Callie's hand, Arizona rose. "We wouldn't have even met if it hadn't been for Teddy. And then to find out she'd done something so awful… This would always be hanging over us."

Turning resolutely toward the door, Arizona glanced back and winced. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "So sorry." And she was gone.

Callie watched her walk away, listened to the door close, and thought to herself, Well, here it is. The breakup.

Every relationship got to this point sooner or later. The only difference was, it was usually her walking away.

"It was bound to happen,"Callie told herself stoically. "This is what always happens. It's just the way things are meant to be. Story over. The end."


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN - You bet your Calzona loving hearts...**_

* * *

Callie's acquiescence lasted about 15 minutes. As she sat at her desk trying to get work done, she got progressively more and more angry, and she wasn't sure what she was angry about or whom she wanted to punch out. She only knew she was beginning to feel as though a pressure valve had blown and she was about to explode into some sort of terrible rage.

What is it? she thought. What is the matter with me?

The answer came easily. It's simple. You're in love.

Callie choked. The words came to her like a real voice talking briskly into her ear.

In love? No. In like, definitely. In quite a bit of lust. But love?

Yes. You might as well face it. You're in love.

* * *

If she was in love, that would mean she wanted to have Arizona as her wife — that she wanted to sleep by her side, to make love with her every night, to share her hopes and fears, to hear her laugh, to hold her when she cried, to have children and grow old together.… To her surprise, it all sounded pretty good. In fact, it sounded darn good. Sitting where she was, Callie began to smile.

Yes. I'm in love.

Bounding out of her chair, Callie headed for the elevator, then changed her mind and jogged to the stairs. Bursting into the conference room where Arizona had her work set up, she found her talking to a pretty young account assistant named Jo Wilson, and Leah Murphy, another employee.

"Excuse us," Callie said as she stepped between them and took Arizona into her arms. "We have an unfinished kiss to take care of."

Arizona was too surprised to put up much of a fight and Callie got her in a deep bend and began to kiss her with passion and gusto.

The two women were stunned for only a moment, then Leah laughed and said, "Hey, this is a place of business, you know."

Callie looked up and said, "Don't mind us. We're on break." And she went back to kissing the woman she loved.

"Oh, I see." Leah gave Jo a comical look and nodded toward the door. "We get the picture. Catch ya later." And they departed, chuckling as they went.

"Calliope!" Arizona struggled, coming up for air and laughing at the same time. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," Callie told her helpfully. "I'm going to kiss you into submission, and then I'm going to make you agree to marry me."

"You…what?" Arizona felt dizzy.

Callie smiled at her lovingly. "Arizona, I can't let you go. Don't you see that?"

"Calliope, I thought I explained. There's too much…"

Callie didn't let her finish. "You're wrong, Arizona. This is between you and me. This has no more to do with what your sister has done than it does with the fact that my mother wants me to get married."

Arizona squinted at her. "Callie, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I love you Arizona! I want to marry you. And not because of my mother. In fact, I want to marry you in spite of my mother. And in spite of your sister. If my mother turned against you tomorrow, it wouldn't make any difference in how I feel about you. If Teddy robs a bank today, it won't matter. No one else matters in this, Arizona. It's you and me."

"You and me?" That sounded so good. Could she trust it?

"You and me."

Callie slipped her hand into her pocket and brought out an antique diamond ring that caught the light and sent sparks around the room. "My mother noticed I hadn't given you a ring yet. She wants me to give you this one. It's been in our family for over 100 years."

Arizona drew in her breath, staring at the beautiful piece of jewelry. "Oh, Calliope, I can't.…"

"Yes, you can." Callie slipped it on her finger. "You realize what this means, don't you? My mother believes in you. She believes in us." She dropped a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. "How about it, Arizona?" she said softly. "Do you believe in us?"

Arizona looked at the sparkling light on her finger, then looked into Callie's sparkling eyes. "Oh, yes," she breathed, sinking into Callie's embrace. "I believe."

Arizona said it like a promise and Callie sealed it with a long, loving kiss.

* * *

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _AN - By the way, this was always intended, I didn't wrote this because some anons chose to be a bit...harsh. Ahem. No hard feelings. It meant that they were invested I guess._**

 ** _AN - Anyways, next up on my finishing line is my personal fav, The Christmas Ball. Thank you for sticking by._**


End file.
